The Cooperative Cataract Research Group (CCRG) was organized, informally, in 1976 as a reasonable and pragmatic initial approach to research in human cataractogenesis. The limited size of the lens research community and the limitless complexity of human cataract made collaboration a precondition for success in this area. This application seeks funding for many of the supportive programs which are regarded as fundamental to an organized study of human cataractogenesis. In these respects, this application resembles a "Core Facility" application. The following areas will be developed immediately: 1. Human Lens Acquisition - cataractous lenses removed surgically, eye bank and autopsy lenses will be collected by a technician, photographed for classification, stored or used immediately for study. 2. A Reading Center for Cataract Classification will be established to classify all lenses gathered by the 22 research groups. 3. Methods for Classifying Cataracts In Vivo will be developed and tested; eventually, this technology will be used in documenting the natural history of cataract formation as well as the efficacy of drugs delaying or preventing cataract. 4. A Data Bank and Biostatistical Resources will be established to organize, store, retrieve and analyze data derived from human cataract research. 5. Periodic meetings to discuss special areas of cataract research will be held. 6. An administrative mechanism for support of this collaborative effort will be established. Once in operation, it is hoped that these programs will greatly assist all research on human cataractogenesis.